Fleet vehicles are often provided by commercial entities for use by workers/employees to locate to job sites to perform job-related functions (e.g., respond to a customer request for service on a product, deliver a product, etc.). Efficiently managing the usage of fleet vehicles can be cumbersome, time consuming, yet critical since inefficient and/or unauthorized use of fleet vehicles can be costly.